1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting apparatus for a condenser for mounting a condenser, for example, of an automotive air conditioner on a body of an automobile or an automotive radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mounting apparatus for a condenser of the type mentioned are already known, and one of such mounting apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-32886. According to the mounting apparatus, a mounting piece is coupled to a side frame on which a bent portion of a tube of a condenser is held, and the mounting piece is secured at the other end thereof to a receiving portion of a body of an automobile.
Another conventional mounting apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 3-13209 wherein a mounting bracket is coupled at an end portion thereof by welding to a side frame on which a bent portion of a tube of a condenser is held and the mounting bracket is fastened at the other end portion thereof to a receiving portion of an automotive radiator.
With the conventional mounting apparatus, however, an end portion of a mounting bracket must be coupled to a side frame by welding or the like. This makes a cause of increase in number of working steps in mounting a condenser onto a receiving portion of a body of an automobile or onto a receiving portion of a radiator.